


Accessorize

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives, guns, the usual tools of the trade assembled on the bed before a hunt, but this time Sam adds a pretty pink butt plug to the assortment, and Dean readily plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessorize

 Dean slammed the trunk shut and heaved an immense sigh, leaning against it with both of his palms flat. It wasn't like the hunt had been particularly taxing or weird or anything, but what tired him out the most was the thick, heavy, baby pink plug situated up his ass. He couldn't really forget it was there. Every few seconds he clenched around the bulbous width and felt the base nudge at him and he wanted to curse out Sam in the worst way.

Hours before, Sam had tossed it on the bed with their assembled supplies for the hunt, the pretty pink thing totally at odds with all that metal and those sharp edges. But Dean didn't argue. He bent right over the bed in front of Sam, grabbed the provided lube and fingered himself open for a few impatient minutes until the plug fit. He popped it in with no ceremony, just a grunt, and then he dressed himself again. He put a knife in each boot, a gun each down his pants and in his jacket, regular stuff. He could handle it.

He mostly did. He'd almost forgot about the plug for a few minutes in the thick of things, at least until he had to _run_. That was an experience.

But now he could relax, take his time, get his shit together for the drive home. He knew Sam would take the wheel, probably find the bumpiest dirt roads in existence as his own teasing kind of foreplay. Not that Dean even needed it; he'd been hard on and off again since the motel and now it was decidedly on, now that he had a few minutes to chill and contemplate the feeling again. It didn't go much beyond _so big._

When Dean straightened up and turned around, Sam was right there and Dean started, his body tensing in fright, his ass clenching around the plug again. He moaned this time, grabbing a fistful of Sam's shirt. “Fuck, don't fucking sneak up when I'm -”

He didn't finish.

The plug whirred slowly to life and choked off his words in a surprised exhale, almost a fucking squeak. He sagged against Sam immediately, the vibrations so slow and low that his whole body was thrumming with them and jesus, that explained why it was so heavy and he was going to kill Sam or no, that wasn't right, he probably should _thank_ Sam. Except he couldn't think for a few minutes while his body buzzed and his dick throbbed in his pants.

“There's a remote,” Sam explained, and Dean could hear the smirk. “Did I forget to mention that?”

Dean just moaned muffled against Sam's shirt, his jaw clenching, gut twisting with heat. Sam herded him back against the car until he was pushed against the trunk, throwing one hand back for support. He had just heaved out a sigh, just gotten used to the deep rumble of the plug when it amped up faster.

He sputtered out something half-intelligible, like, “Jesus fuck, Sammy, what the fucking fuck,” or close enough, and Sam chuckled in response, pushing closer, slotting his long leg between Dean's.

“Seven speeds,” Sam mused, “And you're only on number two.” He rocked hard against Dean, humming in thought. “And it kinda feels like you could bust in your pants already.”

“God, yeah,” Dean whined, nodding against Sam's shoulder, grasping at the back of him with both hands, desperately canting his hips up against Sam's firm leg. “Could, I probably could. Can I?”

He knew he _could_ ; even without the plug buzzing in his stretched ass, he probably could have but this would speed things up. If Sam wanted, that was.

Sam laughed again and predictably answered, “No,” pulling away a second later, leaving Dean whining and humping against nothing, fists balled tense at his sides. “Get in the car, Dean.”

“Fuck,” Dean swore, bashed his fist hard against his thigh and wobbled towards the passenger seat. Even sitting down made his dick jump and leak in his pants, but when he made to undo his fly for some relief, Sam just looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and growled _no_.

So that was that.

Sam wouldn't tell him where they were driving, but it was definitely not towards the motel. Dean was a fucking mess by the time Sam pulled into the gravelly parking lot. The plug was up around five or six, Dean figured, although he'd lost count, more concerned with trying not to come in his pants. He barely took in the surroundings, even when Sam cut the engine. It was almost worse with the car still. Dean was already on the edge of the seat, gripping the dash with fingers going white. Was Sam going to just fuck him in the car? Just going to crank the vibrations up to seven and watch him fucking evaporate? Dean clenched his teeth and looked over at his brother, huffing out hard breaths but staying quiet otherwise.

Sam wasn't even looking at him. He was contemplating the remote for the plug, the same pretty pink that was stuck up Dean's ass. “So we're only on four, and I did want to try all the settings, but...”

“But I'm going to fucking _die_ , Sam,” Dean spat out, taking in a shuddering breath before he blurted, “Just let me come or fuck me or something, please?”

“Hmmm.”

“ _Please?_ ”

Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows for a slightly unnerving few moments that made Dean's heart pound in his chest, but then, “Get out of the car. Against the wall, under the street light, face first. You can undo your pants.”

“Can I - “

“No, you can't touch yourself,” Sam answered tiredly, nodding towards the door, “Go.”

Dean had more questions like, _what are you gonna do? Where are we? Are you ever fucking going to let me fucking come?_ But he knew better, and awkwardly scrambled to comply.

It was so much cooler out in the night air than it had been in the fogged up car. God, he hoped this place was abandoned; it looked like it was, no cars around, no lights on in the buildings, some old dead main street or other that Sam knew about somehow. Whatever, it'd work. Dean wasn't sure he'd ever complied so fast but he was almost light-headed from the desperation, hobbling under the street light and hurriedly undoing his pants with a relieved sigh while he pressed himself against the rough brick. He didn't touch himself, but he couldn't stop his hips from rocking against the wall and back, his ass so full and sensitive and then, _god_ , the plug got faster and harder and he shuddered with his whole body.

Maybe he blacked out a little, because there was nothing but the heavy thrum and his pulse pounding and the hard brick under his cheek, nothing but that for what seemed like a real long time, until the footsteps crunched behind him and he knew it was Sam, but it still sent a shiver of fear up his spine, made his sweat go a little cold.

Seemed like forever before he was close enough for Dean to feel the radiating heat, to hear his ragged breathing just faint and then close, like down his neck close. One of Sam's hands closed around the back of his neck too, made Dean gasp while Sam tugged at his loosened pants until they were somewhere around Dean's ankles and followed up with his underpants just as quick, so fast that Dean's dick thwacked against the wall and he yelped at the cool air and the rough brick.

“Toy's at five,” Sam growled against the back of his neck, kicking his legs apart as much as he could, grasping the plug at the base and pushing on it, “You wanna try all the way?”

“No,” Dean whined, squirming uselessly, unsure if he was trying to get away or get more or what the fuck was happening, but he knew he didn't want to get off on a buzzy piece of plastic, “Want your cock, Sam.” He grasped behind him blindly, trying to grab his brother, trying for his dick but Sam just chuckled and swatted him away.

“Hands on the wall,” Sam commanded.

Dean flew to obey, mashing his palms against the brick and looking back expectantly. Sam had the remote out again, one long finger poised over one of the buttons, and Dean couldn't tell which and it was a horrible moment of anticipation before Sam pushed and – mercifully – the plug went down a speed. And then another and another, until it was back at the low rumble it started at, which was hard to deal with in it's own way.

“So that was fun,” Sam drawled out, “I was gonna make it go while we were hunting but I'm glad I didn't, since it seems to liquefy your brain.”

Dean pressed his cheek back against the brick, panting through the tell-tale noises of Sam's zipper coming down, lube packet tearing, slick hand-on-flesh sounds behind him that made him shudder again, all anticipation. A second later, he felt Sam tugging at the thick plug, still vibrating low, and he tried to relax but everything, even that, felt so good in his oversensitive ass, the thick stretch of it sliding out making him gasp and clench with need once he was empty

He didn't have time to get used to it, though.

Sam's entire body draped and Dean tilted his ass out and Sam filled him up so fast, all the way without warning. Dean's whole body flushed, mouth open, couldn't tell if he was really making noises at this point. He probably was. He usually was.

“That's better, huh?”Sam crooned in his ear, hand at his neck again, shoving him against the wall while he pumped in slow and thorough, bottoming out.

And Dean knew he was making noise _that_ time, needy moans while his fingers scrabbled on the wall. Sam was hot inside of him, and he could feel everything, he was sure of it, every popped out vein and the ridge underneath and the thick jut of his head catching against his rim. He'd never been so sensitive before, totally lost track of how long that thing had been buzzing in his ass but it made everything so much better now, made him appreciate Sam's dick even more.

“Liked how you squirmed on it, Dean,” Sam told him, low and so in control, even as Dean clenched hard around his dick. That made his breath hitch just a little, made him speed up some, but he was still measured when he started talking again. “I could tell it felt good, even before it was on. Could see it in your face when it hit the right spot, when you got all tight around it. So fucking hot, I kinda wanna make you wear it all the time.”

“Oh, _god_ ,” Dean spilled out, tiling his hips more towards Sam, as much as they could go, trying to spur him on somehow. “Loved it, Sam, you're right. So right.”

“Maybe we can get a bigger one.”

“No, nono, it was fine, it's-”

“More powerful?” Sam asked at the top of a hard thrust that he held and pushed into until Dean went onto his toes and choked down whatever smart ass thing he was going to respond with. “We'll discuss it later. How fast you think you can get off?”

“Five seconds,” Dean shot back, immediately. He was pretty sure it was true, and the gravelly way Sam laughed against him cut it in half.

“Five seconds,” Sam repeated curiously, sliding his dick out, pounding back in, finally setting something like an actual pace, and even better, wrapping one hand around Dean's dripping dick and squeezing.

Dean let out a long moan against the wall, eyes squeezing shut while Sam fucked him and jerked him off slow and tight and maybe five seconds was a generous estimate because almost immediately, he was twitching in his brother's hand, fattening and shooting over his fist in a fast hot rush. And that made Sam fuck him harder until he was jammed hard against the wall and almost yelling or maybe he was; it was all too much.

Maybe he blacked out again, maybe time just stood still while Sam fucked into him like a goddamned beast, so slick and fast and hard that every thrust punched a groan out of Dean. His palms were getting scraped up but he just pressed harder against the wall and took it until he felt Sam thicken inside, hips going all erratic, punching into Dean even harder for just a few seconds.

Sam snarled against the back of Dean's neck and thumped into Dean's ass as far as he could go and unloaded deep; Dean felt everything, every little twitch and shot warming him inside and Sam draping heavy and loose over him warming him outside even more.

There was no chance to even say anything before Sam was slowly sliding out of his ass and half a second later, pushing the plug back inside. Dean gasped but he didn't stop him; it was better than being empty, and it meant Sam wasn't finished with him yet, so he relaxed around it, pushed his hips down to help and let out a broken sigh once it was seated inside again.

“Just...don't turn it on, please,” Dean muttered, taking a second to compose what he could of himself before he put his pants back on properly, raking a hand through his sweaty hair and turning around.

Sam was flushed but otherwise looked just like he had before they'd fucked, smirk and all, the pretty pink remote tiny in his hand. “We'll see,” he grinned, slinging an arm over Dean's shoulders, tugging him back towards the car.

They got halfway there before Sam turned the plug on again, and Dean nearly fell over, swearing quietly but barely protesting. Well, fuck it, he was going to lean into it on the way home, give Sam a show. He definitely deserved it.  


End file.
